1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image receiving apparatus having an image signal receiving function.
2. Related Background Art
In the past, when a plurality of facsimile devices are to be used, at least the same number of communication lines as the number of facsimile devices are required, and one or more lines are connected to each of the communication lines.
In the prior art apparatus, where facsimile devices are installed one for each of first floor and second floor of one building but the entire communication amount is not large enough to require one line, the efficiency to use the line by the facsimile device is low and an operational inconvenience such as the need to bring a facsimile text received in the first floor to the second floor, for example, is included. A sender may need to send the same text to the first floor and the second floor of the same building. This is a disadvantage in terms of cost and time, and inconvenient in the operation because two telephone numbers are to be recorded.